Cuddling
by ReisFriend
Summary: Plot is not even your average one. Just sex and a small conversation between the people who are in love. Heavy OOC and 90 lemon in this oneshot. Read at your own risk. Rei And Shinji romance.


**Cuddling**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: You might think that I am pervert with sick dreams after this, but this idea keeps bugging me, if I don't write it down and post it for you guys to read. Hopefully you like this and this encourages you to make lemons of your own. Enjoy the session.

Rei and Shinji were in her apartment. They ended up in there thanks to the yesterdays events.

After Shinji rescued her from the entry plug after the Fifth Angel was defeated, Rei asked him to accompany her in her hospital room.

While they were in the hospital room, Rei started the conversation.

"Ikari-kun, why did you save me?"

Shinji answered her question with no hesitation. "I saved you, because I was concerned for your safety and I didn't want you to die."

"But I am replaceable, you are not and still you let yourself be injured by saving me."

"No, you are not replaceable Ayanami. If you would die, I would miss you."

"You would?"

"Of course. I consider you as my friend. And I have certain feelings for you."

"What feelings?" She asked with a mild surprise.

"Well, your quiet mannerisms. You are always quiet and speak only when it's necessary. It creates a mysterious aura around you, which intrigues me. And when I heard your voice when you talked to me for the first time, I liked your voice. It's so soft and quiet and I think it's beautiful."

Rei's cheeks started to warm up.

"And those red eyes, I love them. They are so beautiful that I could lose myself in them and the way you gloved in the moonlight when we talked before the battle. That pale skin gloves so beautifully in the moonlight, that I got entranced in it. And your blue hair is so exotic. The most beautiful hair I have ever seen. Heck, everything in you is beautiful."

Rei's cheeks, no her entire face was now pink.

"And oh god how I love that blush. You blush in a shade of pink that's just so cute."

Rei was now smiling. "Thank you Ikari-kun. You are the first person who calls me beautiful and likes me."

"Well I have liked you ever since I saw you. I wanted you to live, so I could one day ask you to be my girlfriend." Shinji said before thinking.

"Is that what you desire Ikari-kun? To be my boyfriend."

"Yes. I want nothing else then you as my girlfriend."

"Then I will be your girlfriend."

"You will?"

"Hai."

"Thank you Rei-Chan."

"Visiting hours are over. You have to go now."

"Well I'm sorry Rei-Chan, but I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow."

"Come to my apartment at 4 P.M."

"I will. Sleep well Rei-Chan." He said and walked out.

So when Shinji arrived at her apartment in the next day, Rei opened the door with a wide smile and let him in.

When Shinji kicked his shoes off, Rei took his hand and pulled him towards her bed.

Once there, Rei pushed Shinji, so he flopped on the bed and then crawled on top of him. She was on all fours over him and removed her arms out of the way, so she fell on him.

Shinji couldn't believe how good it felt. There she was, on top of him. She was so light, soft and warm. But she was also so small, but it was still very arousing to have her body on him.

They both enjoyed the feel: their stomachs touching, Rei's breasts crushed against Shinji's chest, Shinji's arms around her, caressing her back. Rei's arms around his neck. And Rei wrapped her long legs around his legs, making their bodies to be in contact from all the places.

They were completely in contact and it was beyond great. And soon their lips came together and the kiss was shy at first, but grew more bolder when they slipped their tongues in each other mouth and licking them.

They both started to moan in their partners mouths when they felt the pleasure. That hot, sweet pleasure that makes you long for more.

'_Oh God! She's so soft and warm that I want this to keep on forever.'_

'_This is most pleasurable. I want this continue as long as possible.'_

As they kept wrestling with their tongues, they were both getting very aroused and frustrated.

So Rei gently broke the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt.

Shinji, knowing what she wanted, started to unbutton her blouse and they soon had them off. Rei unfastened her bras and then they started to take the lower garments off.

Soon they were both nude and since Shinji was on the bed, she decided to try one exotic position.

So she planted her knees on the both sides of his head, giving Shinji a great view of her moist vagina.

She then leaned forward and her lower belly touched his chest first, then her breasts were squashed against his belly and Rei swallowed his erect cock instantly.

Shinji neck arched from pleasure, but soon he was licking her pussy and fondling her tight ass cheeks.

They both moaned and squirmed under this pleasure which was unbearably pleasant, since their most unlikely parts were touching and rubbing against each other and in their mouths there were their most private parts.

Rei crooned from pleasure and kept curling and uncurling her tongue around his length and bobbed her head up and down and occasionally teasing the head of his cock with her tongue.

Shinji elbows were on the back of her knees, the length of his arms on her thighs and his hands on her ass, squeezing and caressing the flesh and rapidly lapping his tongue on her vaginal lips and darting his tongue in her.

After doing this for God knows how long, they cummed hard in each other mouth.

They cleaned the juices away with their mouths and Rei dragged her pussy across Shinji chest and stomach, marking the path and placing his cock on the entrance of her vagina. Then, in an instant, she slammed her lithe body down and impaled Shinji in her tight pussy.

They groaned from the pleasure and Rei leaned back, planting her back on his chest.

Shinji placed his hands on her hips and started to move her back and forth, making her skin to rub against his own, adding the more pleasure.

As she moved, Shinji started to move his own hips to meet with their thrusts, increasing the pleasure. And their moan grew more intense.

After 15 minutes of this. Shinji sat up, taking Rei with him. Now they were sitting on the bed, but Shinji turned and his legs fell down to the floor and Rei was still firmly clutching his cock with her vaginal muscles.

Shinji took a hold of her butt and started to help her moving up and down and she covered his hands with hers, so she wouldn't let go and they kept going.

Rei happily bounced up and down and moaned with her eyes shut and her mouth wide open. Shinji's facial expression was the same, but he didn't bounce.

When they were close of reaching their peaks, Shinji hugged Rei against his chest and started to massage her breast with his left hand while his right hand was firly caressing her stomach.

Rei enjoyed how her butt slapped on Shinji's groin as much as he did and the way her back rubbed against his chest felt good too. Shinji liked the sensation too. And his cock rubbing against her inner flesh made the whole experience heavenly, but soon, they came.

Shinji shot his load in her thirsty pussy and it rewarded it by bathing it with her love juices.

They screamed in unbearable pleasure and collapsed backwards, Shinji between Rei and the bed and before he passed out, he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Rei-Chan." And gave it a friendly lick. Before he passed out, Rei said: "I love you too Shinji-kun." And wiggled her butt a little, rubbing it against his groin which felt good and they passed out.

Authors ramblings: Like it? Hate it? Had ideas for your story or the session with your girlfriend? (Joke) Tell me what you think about this lemon one-shot. And if you have made one detailed lemon story, then you what it can do for you. It was very hard to write this, but I did it. Hopefully you enjoyed this. Hear from you later.


End file.
